1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a starting button apparatus for a vehicle which allows a vehicle to be started using a key fob.
2. Background Art
A PIC (personal identification card) system applied to a vehicle allows opening and closing of a door, starting of a vehicle, etc. to be implemented through communication without using a conventional key.
In the PIC system, communication between the vehicle and a driver is conducted using a key fob. The key fob is provided with a transponder for preventing communication from being disabled in the event of discharge of a battery. A fob holder is installed in the cabin of the vehicle as a separate device to supply power to the transponder when the key fob is fitted therein.
However, since the fob holder is installed in the cabin of the vehicle as a separate device, the aesthetic appearance inside the cabin is likely to be deteriorated, and limitations are imposed on the layout of the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.